The Warrior Saga: Code Smoke
by Void-Tears
Summary: 10 Years set after the events of shutting down the Supercomputer... Jeremey got his Wife Aelita, Ulrich and his Wife Yumi and Odd with his wife Samantha. To discuss Lyoko again and how Jeremey wanted to go to Lyoko but when the Transfer goes wrong and 12 Years Pass how are the new Generation of Lyoko Warriors going to cope against Zehn? First installment of the Warrior Saga
1. Chapter 1

The Warriors Return

"Ulrich where are you?" Screamed Yumi but no matter how hard she screamed. Her husband was not seen. "Yumi come back home we can't find them." Demanded Aelita.  
"Aelita do you think we will ever find them?" Yumi Asked Like she was prepared to answer correctly.  
"I don't know Yumi and I don't want to risk sending William just in case." Aelita said with a frown on her face. Yumi Summons her fans and diverts herself. Yumi is in her twenty's and is married to a man named Ulrich Stern. She has black hair and is from Japan. A few Hours ago Jeremey, Odd and Ulrich all disappeared during the virtualization process.

Yumi heads back up the lift and See's Aelita and Samantha Sitting down, Yumi sits down next to a cot. "He has been crying for a while and I only just got him to sleep." Whispered Samantha to Yumi.  
Yumi Sighs and rocks the Cradle. "Well come on lets go home I'll call William tomorrow and ask him."

They leave the supercomputer room. Aelita has Pink hair and is always caring and rarely fights with anyone. She is married to Jeremey and he went missing when he tried to go to Lyoko when he tried to go there last time Jeremey was Trapped in the System and Aelita had to get him out. But this time he said he was sure that it was safe and that he bring Ulrich and Odd with him but it Backfired during the process they all disappeared.

Samantha has Blonde hair and she is always reckless she always brags around how rich she is, She is Married to Odd who is basically the same as her. She and Odd would always go climbing to Practice their Skills but Odd would always win because he is the best Climber and is more feline like then the rest of the group.

This whole story started a Week ago when Jeremey also known has the leader of the group said that he wanted to know what it was like being in Lyoko since for all these years he has never been in Lyoko. Everyone said that it would be ok but Aelita was a bit sceptical about this she said that it would be too dangerous and she decided to bring up that she already lost her Father and she did not want to lose her husband too, but no matter how much she said no Jeremey went anyway.  
He should have listened.

The Next day Sam, Aelita and Yumi Went to see an old friend of theirs he was always known for causing trouble and Yumi knew that Ulrich would not be happy that they are asking him for help but he would understand that she would do anything to save him. They knock on the door and he answers a couple of moments later. "Hello Ladies what can I do for you all?" William Seductively Said, William only had a Tank top and some Boxers on so Yumi had to look away.  
"William we need you to go to Lyoko." Demanded Aelita While Covering her Eyes.  
"Yumi you look as lovely as ever and I will go to Lyoko but for a price…" William Bargained Seductively as he met the Deathly Glare of Yumi's Eyes. (Author Note: No Sexual Encounters will be written down in this Chapter.)

"Fine you perv I will do it just go into Lyoko and find the guys!" Yumi Ordered.  
"With Pleasure." William Smiled. The drive was about 20 minutes long because William lived on the outskirts of Kadic City. And when they got to the factory William went into the Scanners and he ended up in the Desert Sector but he was fine and no one was harmed.  
"Is he ok Aelita?" Sam asked hastily.  
"He is fine and he can't see any sign of the guys." Aelita sobbed has she sat back on the chair. You could see Tears Swell up in her eyes.  
"William come on back now." Yumi Shouted down the mic. "Don't Worry Aelita we will find them soon enough I'm sure of it."  
"I hope so." Aelita Started to Cry.

12 Years Later… 


	2. Chapter 2

The New Hero's…

"THORN WAIT UP!" Said the Blonde haired Boy.  
"No way Enzo you can try to keep up!" Said Thorn.  
"Guys…wait...up...For...Me…" Nixon Painted. After 15 minutes of running at 5:07 they made it to an abandoned Factory…

4:27

"Hey Nixon how was Class?" Thorn asked as he walked with Nixon to the bench where they and another friend hang out."  
"Well I aced Maths and Science." Nixon said as he opened up his laptop and looked at his notes. "What about you?"  
"Well I couldn't copy off Enzo because he was Busy Staring at Winter like he is now." Thorn said as he walked up to Enzo with Nixon.  
"Hey Enzo stop staring they will think that you are a Perv." Nixon said but he didn't look over his Glasses. Enzo prepared to punch him when he got a Text from his Mother.  
"Who is that from?" Thorn asked.  
"My Mother says that she left me a Message at the abandoned factory and she put something to Ms. Delmas saying that we are ill so that we can go.

after grabbing Equipment 4:52

THORN WAIT UP!" Said the Blonde haired Boy.  
"No way Enzo you can try to keep up!" Said Thorn.  
"Guys…wait...up...For...Me…" Nixon Painted. After 15 minutes of running at 5:07 they made it to an abandoned Factory where they took an elevator down to floor 2 where there was a Massive computer, Holograms and everything about 50 years ahead of our technology 3 Little High Tech Phones were on the Computers each had Holograms on there  
"Why are our Parents in a Hologram" Thorn asked.  
"We should choose the Phone with our Parents on." Said Enzo They Both agreed

Enzo's Phone.

Enzo Picked up the Phone with Yumi Stern.

"This Phone is for Enzo Stern only anyone who picks up this phone who is not Enzo will be destroyed once they tried to do what one of the other Phones will set up." Enzo put in a Passcode which was the date of his birth 3.7.02 he waited a few seconds. "Hello my Son if you are hearing this then I have sent you a Message you are looking at the Lyoko Gateway. This computer will send you too a Virtual world called Lyoko and because you have the Grades of your father you will not be using the computer but what you will be doing is going into Lyoko in there you will meet 4 People.  
Your Uncle William, Me, your aunt Aelita and Samantha when you find us you must be prepared for there is a Virus in the System and we are caught up fighting it. Nixon will be able to bring us back but until the Sector is liberated we will not leave. Me and your Father discussed what we will give you for weapons and Clothes and You will have a Black and Yellow Japanese Armour and to Saber Fans which will Turn into to daggers for more Damage but less accuracy, Your Powers will be Triplicate and Telekinesis and Shadow Slip, but you will be connected to lyoko like your friends so you must deactivate Towers if they are red and will be relied on by 3 other people not Your friends but you know them. Your Father will not recognise you because he only saw you when you were 2 months old; He wears a Black and Yellow Suit and has to Saber's on his back, when you see him ask Nixon to put in Code Saber and you will be given this phone while in Lyoko. That is all I will tell you but you must keep your Phone with you." The Holograms Fades and he puts the phone in his Pocket…

Nixon's Phone

Nixon Picks up the Phone with Aelita Stones

Nixon Enters Password 8.8.02 he waits. "Welcome Son Unlike the other 5 you will not being going into Lyoko you will stay here at the Supercomputer there is a manual of how to work it on the screen from your Father when he was your age you must learn how to work it because you are a vital role in this Team and in the World. Your Father is stuck in the System and it is up to you to save him." The Hologram Fades and Nixon puts the Phone in his Pocket and sits on the Chair and watches the Walkthrough of how to use the Supercomputer

Thorn's Phone

Thorn's picks up the phone with Samantha Della Robbia

Thorn Enters Password 8.14.02 he waits. "Welcome my Son I know that this sounds Formal and it is because you will be tasked into finding You and Your Friends Families finding me will be easy because I want to be seen but Finding your father who has been missing for 12 Years that will be harder but you will have 5 Friends to help you though this. You will be like your Father and will have a new ability which lets you run really fast the rest will tell you…" The Hologram Fades as he puts the phone in his…

"Well this Computer has picked up 3 Sources in what looks like a Mountain…" Nixon Said as the other two Crowded him.  
"Are any of them Human?" Thorn asked.  
"No but I can give you a visual view…" Nixon Says as he brings up an aerial view and rotates it by 46 degrees south west and Zooms in on the Human Figure.  
"UNCLE WILLIAM?" They all said in Unison.  
"Nixon send us to him" they shouted while going down a ladder.  
"I…I'll try!" Nixon Worried down the Mic.  
"Transfer Thorn,  
Transfer Enzo,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Virtualization!" 


	3. Chapter 3

…And the New Villian

Enzo and Thorn both landed on the two crab like creatures and said. "Uncle William nice to see your happy here!" In Unison, the Krabs were so stunned by the two Young Warriors on their Backs that they stopped aiming at William. That William Stabbed both of the Krabs and went to Help up Enzo and Thorn after they fell off the Krabs.  
"What are you to doing here?" William Shouted at them.  
"Our…Mother's…Told…us…to…save…this…place…" Thorn painted at him.  
"So Yumi convinced them to do that even though I said not to." William Sighed.  
"So what are we doing here then?" Enzo asked.  
"Well without Aelita we can't deactivate tower so these monsters will keep coming." William Sighed again  
"Well Mother said I was connected to Lyoko so I could deactivate Towers…" Enzo Explained as William Lifted his head.  
"Ok that is good what powers do you have?" William asked quickly as he saw more monsters heading this way.  
"I have all of my Fathers Powers and SuperSprint!" Thorn said.  
"Ok now aim at that Krankalat and say Laser Arrow."  
"LASER ARROW!" Thorn Shouted as he shot an Arrow out of his Hand and the tiny little Monster Was destroyed  
"Now Enzo what is your Power's and Weapons?" William Asked.  
"I have Saber Fans Triplicate Telekinesis and Shadow Slip." Enzo said  
"Hmmm well ask the guy at the computer for a Saber Fan." William Ordered  
"Nixon give me my Weapon!" Enzo Shouted while putting his hand up in the air.  
"On its way" Nixon followed and a Two Saber Fans Were imputed into Enzo's hand and he throws them at the Krankalat running at them.  
"Ok now get in that Tower Enzo." William Ordered. Enzo Starts to run towards the Tower and goes in and steps on the eye and floats up wards and puts his hand on the Touch pad.

Enzo  
Code_  
Ulrich

Enzo walked out of the tower and Saw Thorn and William stand there  
"Well Enzo you did it now since this place is Safe for now I will head to the Forest to See Yumi…" William said as he walked off.  
"Uncle Can I come with you?" Enzo Asked Quite Quickly.  
"I don't see why not come on Enzo." William said as he lead the way.  
"Thorn you can go home and stay with Nixon." Enzo ordered.  
"But How?" Thorn Asked  
"I'll send you Back" Enzo Said as he Closed his Fan up into a Dagger and Throws it at Thorn as he turns into Thin Quite lines and fades away. William and Enzo both'd walked into the Tower and fell into the unknown area.

they turned up in the Forest Sector where they left the Tower and Enzo Almost got hit by a Laser. William Told him to be Quiet but Enzo thought Differently when he Pulled out his Fan and threw it at the Block and it Exploded Yumi Looked Surprised and said  
"The only one I know that has a fan is…" Yumi Turned around and Saw Enzo and William Just standing there Looking Smug but instead of saying Hello to Enzo She Grabbed William and Threw him into the Tower where he fell into the Unknown again and landed back in the Mountain.  
"Hi Mom!" Enzo Said  
"What exactly are you doing here?" Yumi Shouted  
"Hey Nixon can you stop listening here please…" Enzo Whispered  
"Sure thing Enzo." Nixon put down the mic and had a Chat with Thorn about Lyoko and stopping him from reaching the Mic so he could shout at Enzo for Devitalisation  
"Ok Mother Explain this, I have not seen you in 3 Years and you shout at me for seeing my only family in this State?" Enzo Countered back.  
"I know that I have not been able to see you for a while but I just wanted you to be safe and not involved in this…" Yumi Sobbed.  
"But Mother this is our Family heritage and you want me to not see you?" Enzo Screamed.  
"That is why Me, Nixon and Thorn have decided to liberate the Ice sector first. Because Nixon has thought of something that will bring back Uncle Jeremey Odd and Dad. We need the Wife and the Son to bring them back." Enzo Explained.  
"Enzo I know that it was hard to grow up without your Father but you must understand that so have Nixon and Thorn but Please you can't just do this for yourself."  
"Mother…" Enzo Sobbed and you could see the tears in his Eyes. "I just wanted to see my father and you happy because you were always so sad I never saw you smile."  
"Nixon can you send Enzo Home please?" Yumi Asked.  
"Yes I'll get ready to catch him" Nixon Said as he would bring him back so he would be able to catch him when he falls.  
"I will see you soon mother." Enzo said as he was Dying.  
"I promise I will be here always…" Yumi Sobbed.

Enzo Fell out of the Scanner being Held up by his two Friends crying  
"Don't worry Enzo we will get our family out of there…"  
Nixon went back up to the Computer and Launched a Return to the Past  
"Mother!" Enzo Cried

5:03

"So I was doing a Scan on that tower you went in" Nixon said to the group at their bench  
"It seems that we are fighting something new… Called Zehn" Nixon Said a Little too loud but when he said that Enzo got a Glimpse of Winter Staring at them for a Second but she turned around quickly so Enzo thought it was nothing  
"Enzo! Stop Sobbing we will get Our Parents back." Thorn says.  
"Fine!" Enzo Shouts

8:14  
"Ok night guys." Nixon said as he walked to his Dorm  
"Night!" Enzo and Thorn in Unison shouted down the hallway.  
"Hey Enzo…" Thorn Said  
"Yeah?" Enzo Replied.  
"You wouldn't mind if I had sex with Luna?" Thorn Asked with a smug face.  
"NO YOU ARE NOT DOING THAT!" Enzo Shouted. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Training Begins

It has been 2 months since Enzo, Thorn and Nixon found Lyoko and in that time they have Fought Zehn the Reincarnation of XANA. Enzo has been trained in Saber Dagger CQC while trying to divert fake Williams.

"Ok Enzo, Thorn will attempt to shoot you and you must deflect his Laser arrows." William Ordered.  
"Heh it will be fun to shoot at you Enzo" Thorn Smirked  
"Aww Come on Thorn don't go to cra-" Enzo was cut off as a Laser was shot at him but he deflected it.  
"Thorn we never said Start!" William Shouted.  
"That was not me that was him the Blok" Thorn said pointing at the Blok over there. (A/N If any of these Words sound wired but this how I think they are spelled, please tell me if I get them wrong and how I should spell them.)  
This Startled Enzo so he backed away into a Shadow and Whispered. "Shadow slip…" and he disappeared into a Shadow.  
Thorn acted quickly and shot the Blok in the eye. "Well Enzo you are safe now… Enzo..?" Thorn Shouted.  
"Nixon where is Enzo?" William Demanded.  
"He should right next to you…" Nixon Wondered.  
"Guys I am right here!" Enzo shouted from a Shadow Next to the active tower.  
"How did you get over there?" Thorn Asked as he and Will ran over to him.  
"I just said Shadow Slip and turned into a shadow and ran over here." Enzo Explained. "Thorn you can handle the tower Uncle William I would like you to send me back."  
Thorn went into the Tower and Deactivated the tower

Thorn  
Code_  
Odd

while William Hit Enzo with his Sword in one slash and when Thorn came out of the Tower he did the same.

"Do you think Uncle William will take it easy on the Slashing next time?" Thorn asked as they were going back to Kadic.  
"Just Shut up Thorn!" Enzo shouted.  
"Ok sorry that you have a huge crush on a girl that never notices you and a mother who is trapped in a virtual world…" Thorn Smirked as he got punched in the face.  
"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT IT!" Enzo shouted even louder than the first time.  
"Sorry, sorry just don't hit me again please." Thorn pleaded.  
They all went up the man hole and avoided Jims patrol but he is in his early Fifty's so it was not hard and they all fell asleep…

Enzo woke up at 6:34 by a Noise that he would not like…  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"Thorn Screamed since he was having Sex with Luna, a girl in his year and has no record of Lyoko and his really Thorn Girlfriend.  
"Thorn I will kill you both if you two don't get the HELL OUT OF THIS DORM!"  
"But Enzo Honey we are just getting started…" Luna winked Enzo got his clothes on a walked out of the door saying. "I will give you 5 minutes…" Enzo whispered to Thorn as he walked out to go see Nixon.  
He knocked on the door and Nixon answered half a sleep.  
"Hey Nixon sorry to wake you up this late can I come in?" Enzo asked.  
"Yeah sure I was going to work on finding a way to bring back William" Nixon replied as he sat down at his computer.  
"What about our families?" Enzo asked as he looked down on the ground.  
"Well we can bring back out Mothers like we bring back William but based on what they said we will need them to bring our fathers back." Thorn said.  
"Ok we better get a Shower and then go to the bench." Enzo Said as he walked out followed by Nixon.

_

Nixon, Thorn and Enzo sat down at the bench where they always sit.

"Well it might be a normal day with no Zehn attack." Nixon smiled.  
"Aww that was the best sex ever until Mr. Buzzkill ruined it…" Thorn Sobbed.  
Enzo said nothing but he made a death glare at Thorn.  
"Well after my shower I found a way to bring back our uncle…" Nixon said (A/N because they were all so close I decided that they would basically be cousins but not by blood.)  
"We need to kill something called a gate keeper…" Nixon Worried.  
"What is a gate keeper?" Thorn asked.  
"I have no idea I was hoping William would know but he doesn't…" Nixon Sobbed.  
"So who would?" Enzo Asked.  
"My Mother… who is in the Ice sector…" Nixon Cried.  
"Your mother may be nice but you remember what Yumi did to Enzo don't you?" Thorn said carefully watching Enzo in cased he punched him again but he just stared at Winter for a second.  
"That is why I am going to talk to her while you too are in the mountain sector." Nixon said.  
"Well we got maths now so let's go." Enzo said as they walked off.

"So if Y=X which is ½ what is the answer to this diagram?" Asked Mrs. Bell Nixon's Holo Phone Went off showing that there was a Tower active and glared at Enzo who knew what it meant.  
"Ma'am I feel really ill can I go to the Infirmary with Nixon and Thorn?" Enzo asked as he was holding his stomach.  
"Well ok then just be back in 10 minutes." Mrs. Bell ordered.

All Three of them ran to the manhole and towards the factory when Nixon said. "Ok you will go to the Mountain Sector and I will attempt to contact the Ice sector to see if I can contact my Mother." And they continued on to the Factory.  
"Get in the Scanners!" Nixon Ordered  
"Transfer Thorn,  
Transfer Enzo,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Vitalization!"

Nixon.

"Ok guys I will be gone for a few minutes…" Nixon said. Nixon Disconnected from the Mountain sector and unlocked a code for a small transmission to the Ice sector and he saw a Lyoko Warrior and he connected his voice to Aelita.  
"Mother?" Nixon asked.  
"Nixon is that you?" Aelita asked?  
"Yes Mother it is and I have a Question." Nixon said.  
"What is the Question?" Aelita Wondered.  
"What is a Gate Keeper?" Nixon asked.  
"It is the Keeper of the Zehn tower which is a tower to liberate the sector letting the Warrior escape but it will also open a white rectangle door which will let the Son Travel to the Code where their father will be but they will need the mother as well." Aelita explained  
"Ok mother I would love to chat about Lyoko but William, Enzo and Thorn are in the mountain sector and having trouble with the tower by the looks of it." Nixon Explained as he cut off the line and went back to the mountain sector

Warrior.

Enzo and Thorn Landed higher up than expected; landed next to William who was having trouble with hornets attacking him from the air. "Don't worry uncle we can take it from here." Thorn Snickered as he prepared his Laser arrows and Enzo prepared his Saber Fans but no matter how much they tried they could not hit them. This carried on for a few minutes until…  
"Ok guys what is happening I see 5 Hornets and loads of Arrows Lost and Fans flying?" Nixon asked?  
"Well thanks for the update Genius tell us about the Keeper later just find a way to slow them down!" Enzo Screamed at Nixon. But out of nowhere a Voice was heard. "Energy Field!"  
"Aelita?" They all said Unison the Energy Field hit a Hornet which stunned them and the group was able to throw a Fan and a Laser arrow at the Other Hornets which destroyed 3 hornets and Enzo and Thorn was able to do what they call they 'The Dagger of Arrows' so Thorn fell on his back and Enzo Jumped on his Feet while lifting thorn up with him and Enzo landed on the Hornet and Jumped off as he Threw a Dagger at it and he Landed near the Tower. Thorn did the same and shot laser arrows at the fifth one and landed near the tower with Enzo. And Enzo ran into the Tower and put in the Code.

Enzo  
Code_  
Ulrich

Aelita was stunned by this but she understood and finished with "I cannot wait to have 5 Young Warriors come to my Sector." she went into the Way tower and went back to the Ice sector  
"What does she mean by 5 Warriors?" Thorn asked.  
"My Mother said that there will be 5 Warriors but we know them but we are not friends." Enzo Explained.  
"See you later Uncle" they all said in Unison  
"Wait before you go I have a Warning…" Uncle William Shouted.  
"If Zehn finds out I was a under control by XANA he might use that against me so if I start attacking you. You have to stop me no matter what. Also Zehn will try to attack earth so one of you will stay behind."  
"Ok Bye Uncle…" They said.

"Return to the past now!"

"Well that was more hectic than expected." Thorn said.  
"I know I can't believe that my Mother came to help." Nixon Wondered  
"Not that I mean about Zehn attacking Earth that would mean we would have to stay behind and save the people." Thorn explained.  
"That is why Pass me your Holo Phones please." They all passed their Phones to Nixon. "Now when you are having trouble with Zehn on Earth just type in your code which for you Enzo will be 'Saber' and for you Thorn will be 'Arrow'." As he says he inputs a Chip to their Phones.  
"How long does it last?" Enzo asks as he gets his phone back.  
"Thirty Minutes as long but it is like Life a point if you run out the Effect wears off." Nixon Worried.  
"Awesome!" Thorn Exclaimed.  
"How long does it take to recharge?" Enzo Asked.  
"Two Hours…" Nixon said proudly.


	5. Chapter 5

May the best Weapon Win.

"Come on baby come on!" Thorn whispered feeling the breasts of Luna.  
"Don't worry baby I am not going anywhere…" Luna Whispered back as she kissed him.  
"It feels quite since Enzo is not here…" Thorn Wondered as Luna got off him.  
"Where is he then?" Luna asked.  
"He went off Campus for a walk." Thorn Lied. But Enzo was not off Campus it was a Saturday and he and William were practicing CQC again William with his Greatsword and Enzo with his Duel Saber Daggers. (A/N When I say Saber Daggers is when his Saber Fans are in Dagger form and Saber Fans for when they are in Fan Form.)  
"Come on Old man show me how it is done…" Enzo Taunted but he regretted as William ran at him and would not give up fighting him.  
"You said it…" William Smirked as he Divertulized him.  
"No you didn't…" Two Voices could be heard from behind him.  
"Triplicate how did I not see that coming…" William Nodded in Defeat.  
"See I told you I can beat a Warrior." Enzo Explained.  
"Yes but can you beat a Gate Keeper?" William asked.  
"I don't know but we will need more than me and Thorn so we will need those other three…" Enzo explained to Nixon.  
"Well we better go back and see Thorn before he gets worried…" Nixon Finished avoiding the question.

_

Enzo walked into his dorm and saw Luna and Thorn just sitting on Thorn's bed.  
"Is this a new phase?" Enzo asked.  
Luna shook her head.  
"So this isn't the phase. 'Let's wake up my Roommate with sex so he has to walk out and wait for us to finish?' am I correct?" Enzo asked.  
Luna shook her head as she left the Room. Thorn got a Text on his Holo Phone from Nixon saying. 'How would you like to see your mother?'  
He replied back saying. 'Sure but wait until tomorrowz I nedz meh beauty slepz' and with that he fell asleep

_

"THORN WAKE UP THERE IS A ZEHN ATTACK!" Enzo shouted.  
"What is the attack?" Thorn asked still half asleep.  
"Look outside..." Enzo pointed as he saw a William Clone and 2 Krabs attacking the school.  
"Whoa THAT IS AWESOME!" Thorn Exclaimed as he looked outside.  
"Nixon is at the Computer you are going in I will stay behind." Enzo Worried.  
"Stay safe Saber." Thorn ordered  
"You too Arrow." Enzo replied

Arrow.

Thorn ran through the park avoiding the Krabs fire and down the manhole and grabbed a Board and he skated to the Factory where he got In the Scanner

"Transfer Thorn,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Virtualization!"

Thorn Virtualized in the Desert Sector "Hey Nixon why am I in the Desert?" Thorn asked.  
"Well you said you wanted to meet your Mother so you have to find her and get to a tower and deactivate the tower in the Mountain Sector." Nixon Explained. "And you are in luck Sam is over there."  
Thorn saw his mother run towards him and he smiled.

Samantha had a hood over her head and a full red Odd outfit just without the gauntlet and the Bow and arrow on her back which was made of the same Lyoko material of the Holo Phones.  
"Hello Thorn how is school?" Sam asked.  
"Mom we will have to talk about this later because Enzo is on earth being attacked from the Krabs."  
"Well we will be able to talk later the way tower is over there." Sam Explained as She and Thorn ran to the tower and jumped into the unknown they landed in a tower near where William was facing an army of Krabs, Bloks and Hornets. "This will be a walk in the park…" Samantha Laughed.  
"I know it will I am the best shot here." Thorn Snickered.  
"Sorry Baby I am as good as your Father." Sam replied getting a bit angry.  
"Ok a Tournament Nixon count how many Zehn destroyed monsters me and mother gets please." Thorn Explained.  
"Ok Let's Start it up!" Sam Shouted.  
"THREE!"  
Sam aims her bow and thorn raises his gauntlet.  
"TWO!"  
They both load there weapons.  
"ONE!"  
They both aim.  
"SHOOT" Nixon Shouted!

Saber.

Enzo looked out of the window at the right time because when he looked out he saw one of the Krab's charge his laser so Enzo could get out of the Dorm and call Nixon "Nixon I got a problem two Krabs and a William Clone are looking for me." Enzo explained.  
"Ok Well you know how to take down a Krab or two and you can take down William so you got to try." Nixon Ordered.  
"Ok wish me luck." Enzo finished as he hung up and he opened up the app Code Earth. "Here is hoping that this works." Enzo Wondered to himself as he input the code and he started to glow, But there was a bad thing he made such a sudden light that it would make anyone close by look into the light ineffective to a Return to the past and at that moment, Luna and Winter walked by and saw him glow.  
"Enzo what is happening?"' Winter asked.  
"Why are you glowing?" Luna Worried.  
"Code Saber online welcome Enzo preparing Weapons and Armour." The Holo Phone called out because it was attached to his chest.  
"Girls get out of this building!" Enzo Ordered as he saw them run out of building. Enzo went into his blown up dorm with a massive hole in the side which gave a view of the monsters out in the courtyard. "Hey Zehn you miss me?" Saber shouted. (A/N when they in put the code they are known as the Code name like Arrow or Saber.)  
The two Krabs then start shooting at him but he avoids the shots and slides down the building and prepares his Saber Fans.  
"What is Enzo doing?" Students wondered.  
"He does have his parents in him." Jim and Mrs. Delmas both agreed.

Arrow.

Thorn and Samantha both shot at all of the monsters and William was protecting them from the shots. "Are you having trouble Thorn?" Nixon whispered to him.  
"Yeah she is better than I thought." Thorn Worried  
"Well I can minus the amount of Arrows in her quiver so you will get more shots." Nixon Offered  
"Ok just do it." Thorn ordered.  
"Hey I'm out of arrows!" Sam Worried.  
"Well no refill." Nixon Explained So Thorn shot all his arrows and destroyed the rest of the Monsters in seconds.  
"I am the best shot!" Thorn shouted out as he ran to the tower.

Saber.

Saber pulled out his fans and threw them both at the Krabs and they both were destroyed, the big problem was the William clone.  
"Now Uncle it's just me and you." Saber Snickered as he put his Fans in Dagger Form.  
"Saber you will bend to the will of Zehn or you will fall like the rest of your little world." Zehn Ordered.  
"And you will bend to my Daggers!" Saber Shouted as he slashed at the clone which then avoided the attack and went in for a counter which missed Saber but made him fall. Zehn then transformed into something different or someone different. "Mother?" Saber asked.  
"Yes my son it is me come back to me we can go home." Yumi Softly requested.  
"No…No…You're not my mother…" Saber Whispered.  
"How could you say that to your own Mother?" Yumi Sobbed.  
"Because my Mother left me Three years ago! And not matter how much I hope she is never coming back she will never be the same because you have taken my family and destroyed us!" Saber Cried.  
"I'm so sorry Enzo I should have be-." Yumi was Divertulized a second later by Ulrich.  
"NOW YOU DONE IT" Saber Cried as he ran at his father attacking him and hurting him a lot but in a moment of weakness he was stabbed by Ulrich's Saber's

Thorn walked into the Tower.  
All of Saber's life points go as he flies back and loses his code.  
Thorn starts to float up.  
Enzo Calls Nixon and drops his Holo Phone.  
All Students Gasp as the Police arrive.  
Thorn lands at the top.  
Ulrich walks up too Enzo and prepares his Saber.  
"Enzo….ENZO?" Nixon Worried  
Thorn  
Ulrich prepares to stab Enzo.  
"PUT THE SWORD DOWN!" A Police officer shouts.  
"ENZO RUN!" Winter, Luna and Nixon shout.  
Code_  
A Load Gasp is heard as Enzo was Struck  
"THORN! ENZO HAS BEEN STABBED!" Nixon Screams down the mic.  
Lyoko  
Ulrich disappears into dust and Enzo lays there bleeding and the whole school runs to him.  
"Enzo you have to get up come on!" Nixon Orders.  
"See you this morning guys…" Enzo faintly speaks to the phone.  
"Sam you have to get Thorn from the Forest Sector before he tells Yumi about Enzo!" Nixon Ordered  
Sam ran into the tower and fell into the unknown and landed in the forest sector and she saw Thorn run to Yumi and Sam started to chased him.  
"YUMI!" Thorn shouted as she looked back and saw him run towards her not noticing Sam behind him  
"We are not launching a Return to the past but…" Thorn Explained "…Enzo was Stabbed by a clone of Uncle Ulrich…"  
Thorn burst into tears that his cousin, His Best friend was in hospital barley alive because of the Saber. Thorn was then shot by an arrow and sent back to earth as Sam ran to her crying friend to comfort her.  
"Yumi I think it is right if you see your son at the moment so please look at your fan…" Nixon asked as he uploaded a Video of what happened from a Students view…

Nixon and Thorn left the factory and ran to the hospital as fast as they could.  
"Are you two here to see Enzo Stern?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yes we are family but not by blood we know that it wasn't Ulrich Stern who stabbed him." Thorn said before the Doctor could ask the question.  
"Ok...what about his mother?" The doctor asked again.  
"His mother went missing a few days ago." Nixon replied too quickly.  
Hours passed and no word, Luna and winter came in, winter to hope that he was ok and Luna to comfort Thorn.

"Mr. Della Robbia and Mr. Stones you can come and see and see Enzo Stern." A very formal doctor came out to let them know that he was alive but barley speaking.  
"Hey guys…" Enzo said as Thorn and Nixon hugged him  
"We told them that it was not your father that stabbed you and that it was someone else."  
"Thank you guys and Nixon my phone is over there" Enzo pointed to the Holo Phone on the desk next to the bed. The door to the room Enzo was staying in was opened slowly; Winter came into the room and walked slowly to Enzo.  
"Hello Enzo." Winter whispered. "May you two please leave us."  
"Of course Winter take all the time you need." Thorn and Nixon both left.  
"So you and I never talk so what brings you here Winter?" Enzo asked.  
"Well if you wanted to talk you should have just asked me…" Winter said seductively she kissed him.  
"So what does that mean?" Enzo asked.  
"It means I love you" Winter Kissed him again.  
"Winter, the doctors want us to leave him." Luna came in and told Winter  
"I will see you when you get back to school" Winter Kissed him again with Luna, Thorn and Nixon watching and she left.

(A/N: I know I am the Worst writer in the world and this story comes up to 2000 words so I will set a target of doing more stories this length I just want to say that I spend about 6 Hours doing these stories and thinking of Ideas and only take 3 minutes breaks every hour. So I would appreciate some R/R Plz)


	6. Chapter 6

Back In The Game. 

Four Months has passed since Enzo ended up in Hospital in those days Winter, Thorn and Nixon came to visit him every day but today Enzo is getting out of hospital and he is going back to school.  
"Enzo are you sure you can do this you might want to stay a few more days." Thorn Suggested.  
"No Thorn I want to go to school." Enzo ordered has he got up and started walking to School since he has been practicing walking for a month. When he got to school he tried to stay hidden so he would not get a crowd but he was known as the boy who protected Kadic. Since Kadic was destroyed everyone had to share dorms with the dorms which were not destroyed everything was repaired and it was good as new.  
"Enzo your back!" Winter Screamed at him as she came up to him and kissed him.  
"I missed you too Winter." Enzo whispered they spent the rest of the day together but it all came down to after school when Nixon, Thorn and Enzo went to the factory.  
"Enzo we got an active tower in the Forest Sector you got to get there!" Nixon Ordered.  
"Ok send me!" Enzo shouted.

"Transfer Enzo,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Virtualization!"  
_

Enzo was virtualized into the Forest Sector and near his Mother who turned around and saw his thought to be Dead son.  
"Hi Mother…" Enzo said cautiously because last time he saw her was when she was made as a decoy for him on earth.  
"Enzo is that you?" Yumi asked.  
"Hello Mom I'm guessing you heard." Enzo said as he slowly walked up to Yumi but Yumi ran up to him and hugged him tight.  
"I thought I lost you…" Yumi Cried  
"He got the best of me he used you and Dad against me." Enzo cried  
"Well we can talk all about this later because Nixon got word that Zehn is coming to strike here in the desert so I was hoping that you and Thorn could come here and help me take them out." Yumi Asked wiping her eyes and Enzo's from the tears. Enzo Nodded and went back to Kadic with Nixon.  
"So where is the relationship with Winter going?" Nixon asked.  
"Well I was thinking that I should introduce her to Lyoko…" Enzo Suggested.  
"No!" Nixon screamed very quickly.  
"Why not?" Enzo asked.  
"Well I love her so we will decide this on a vote with us and maybe the Senior Warriors." Enzo Suggested.  
"I agree." Nixon finished.

after about an hour of walking in the park and sitting under trees Luna and Thorn were detached from each other being dragged off by each best friend. Luna by Winter and Thorn by Enzo.  
"Thorn we need your vote." Nixon explained.  
"On what?" Thorn asked.  
"Should we let our girlfriends learn about Lyoko?" Enzo suggested very quickly.  
"No." Thorn said very quickly.  
"Why?" Enzo asked.  
"Because I am worried and I know that I love danger but if Zehn saw us with some girls he might think that and strike at us with that." Thorn explained.  
"No matter what I will protect her." Enzo Shouted and walked out.  
"If he does we will need to a launch a return to the past." Thorn suggested.  
"No we can't do that remember what happened to him last time. If we launch another one Zehn will get stronger and he won't let Enzo live this time." Nixon Explained.

_

"Warrior's I want your help." Yumi asked using telepathy an Ability that all Warriors will learn while meditating in a tower.  
"With what." Aelita asked quietly.  
"The young ones have found two of the five." Yumi Thinks. "Thorn and Enzo have taken interest in these people."  
"Are you saying we must be prepared Yumi?" Sam Asked.  
"Yes but there is another matter. The Tower in the Forest Sector, Zehn has been rallying troops and we must be prepared. So I request for your assistance for this tower." Yumi politely asked.  
"I thought you said that you would kill us if we leave." William Laughed.  
"Excuse me for a Second please." Yumi Asked as she Fell into the unknown and landed in the same tower as William.  
"Hello William." Yumi said evilly.  
"Hello Yumi." As he walked up to her and kissed her for a long time and then he went down to the neck while Yumi gasped for breath.  
"I wish we were not in Lyoko…" William Hoped

_

15 Minutes Earlier.

The gang was at lunch eating with Luna and Winter.  
"So what do you have planned for later Enzo?" Winter asked.  
"Well Enzo, Thorn and I have to go and do something that we started earlier." Nixon explained as he dragged Enzo and Thorn out of the Cafeteria.  
"Do we have to go?" Enzo and Thorn both said in Unison.  
"Yes now come on!" Nixon could be heard in the distance.  
"Let's follow them…" Luna suggested.

The guys went down the man hole and into the sewers unware that they were being followed by their girlfriends.

"Ok Thorn you will go to Desert sector and get your mother, I will get mine from the ice sector and you Enzo will get Uncle from the mountain sector." Nixon explained.  
"I thought he said that his family was gone..?" Winter Wondered.

They got into the factory and loaded up the scanners while being watched by The Girls.

"Transfer Thorn,  
Transfer Enzo,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Virtualization!"

_

Arrow.

Thorn landed next to a Tower where he walked in and saw his mother sitting in the centre and meditating.  
"Mom we got to get to the Forest sector." Thorn exclaimed.  
"Well William laughed at Yumi and Yumi and William have not been heard of in a little while… I am worried…" Sam Explained.  
"Oh no…No…No…NO! Enzo is on the edge if they are doing something stupid Enzo will lose his shit excuse my German but I mean HE CAN'T LOSE THIS!" Thorn Screamed as he and Sam both fell into the unknown…

_

Saber.

"Ok I am reading two Life signatures in that Tower one of them is William and the other might be a clone you got to save him!" Nixon shouted. Enzo Nodded and Used Shadow slip to get close to the tower and then he ran in and saw something he would not believe…  
"Mother..?" Enzo asked seeing his mother wrapped around William was quite a shock to him.  
"Enzo why are you here?" Yumi asked getting off William.  
"Nixon told me to come and get William but I see that I was too late…" Enzo stood there in shock as Sam and Thorn floated up and saw what happened.  
"Enzo remain clam…" They all said in Unison.  
"Nixon bring me back…" Enzo whispered.  
"No Enzo you have to face this." Nixon Ordered.  
"Fine." Enzo whispered his voice getting quieter and quieter. Enzo pulled out his fan used it as a Dagger and threw it up in the air.  
"Enzo what are you doing?" Yumi Asked. By now Nixon told Aelita what was happing and she came along.  
"A move I just thought of… Memories!" Enzo shouted. Everyone felt a headache and a video appeared in the sky an image of all the times that Enzo was so blind to his Mother.  
"Don't worry Nixon just look on your screen you will be able to see the mistakes that my family has done."

First day of school.

A young Enzo appeared from a black car.  
"Ok Enzo you will be staying here for a while and you will see me in the summer ok?" Yumi said Forcing a smile.

"Ok Bye Mom!" Enzo shouted as the black car drove off.

"Time to call William…" Yumi Dialled in the numbers for William with a Seductive Smile.

After giving up on finding the guys.

"So you do live up to promises?" William Smiled at Yumi.  
"Let's just get this over and done with…" Yumi rolled her eyes.  
"That's what you said last time…" William Laughed

Present.

"So, know you see that I am not blind to everything you do." Enzo Explained  
"Ok Enzo your point so let's give up and go to the tower." Aelita Ordered.  
"I forgot to mention…" Enzo smiled.  
"What?" Thorn wondered  
"After memories are finished the dagger comes and well it hits me." Enzo laughed. Enzo was then hit in the back but not by his Dagger but by Thorns Arrows.  
"Enzo!" Yumi Cried.  
"You are not my mother… and I lost my Mother when I was 2 months old…" Enzo Looked Directly at Yumi and saw her face Go in to tears whilst his face never changed from the face 'I am not your son.'

"Luna did you hear that?" Winter Asked.  
"Yeah I can't believe that." Luna was amazed.  
Enzo had got out of the scanners and up to the computer.  
"Enzo I understand you're hurt but screaming at your mother for having an affair…" Nixon Exclaimed.  
"Just shut up she is not my mother I only have you, Thorn and Winter for family!" Enzo Explained  
"Aww-." Winter said as she fell down and landed in the computer room with Nixon and Enzo.  
"WINTER AND LUNA?" Nixon and Enzo said in unison.  
"Hi baby…" Winter went over to kiss him.  
"How much did you hear Winter?" Enzo asked.  
"All of it." She said hugging Enzo.

_

Arrow.

All of the Warriors were in the forest sector and near the Tower by now.  
"I can handle the tower." Aelita offered as William and Sam departed.  
"Thorn do you think Enzo will forgive me?" Yumi asked  
"Well aunt I have to say no." Thorn exclaimed "You saw what he said when he was fighting Zehn so you know that he will remember this and his grades will fall and I will rarely see him."  
"I should have just told him…" Yumi admitted  
"No Yumi… You should have stopped." Thorn finished as he was Diverted and sent up to the computer lab and told about Luna and Winter.  
"Well Ladies you will not remember this day." Nixon Finished

Return to the past now…

_

Enzo woke up earlier at 5:27 with a text on his Holo phone. It was from Nixon 'Enzo we got a problem the girls still know about Lyoko so we told them to be quiet but Winter wants to see you.'  
Enzo then climbed out of his window and climbed down the building and ran into the forest whilst leaving a not 


	7. Chapter 7

The Missing Saber…

Thorn Yawned as he woke up at 6:30 Happy as could be he even forgot about his friend. Thorn went and had a Shower and was half way between his lunch when he said to Nixon "Where is Enzo?"  
Thorn asked.  
"I don't know I have not heard from him since yesterday… I guess Yumi hit him hard." Nixon wondered.  
"He seemed not bothered about it I wonder if it was about his childhood. I'll get going to find him." Thorn explained as he ran out to the Forest.  
"He is not in Lyoko or one of the Warriors would have picked him up by now…" At that moment Nixon got a Call from Aelita.  
"Hello Nixon we have a problem here…" Aelita worried.  
"What is it Mother?" Nixon asked.  
"Enzo is here in the mountain sector but he is doing something stupid…" Aelita explained.  
"What don't tell me he is using memories again?" Nixon Sobbed.  
"No he kind of got angry and self-virtualized his way into Lyoko and when Yumi came to talk he sent her back to forest and now we are all here seeing Enzo destroy every monster here…" Aelita Worried.  
"What do you want me to do?" Nixon asked.  
"Well he won't listen to us and he blocked communication to the computer so no we can't bring him back so do we have anything else?" Aelita wondered.  
"Well we do have Winter who he does consider Family who is his Girlfriend so…" Nixon explained  
"Ok send her here…" Aelita ordered as she left the tower and went back to see Enzo walking slowly towards the Gate Keeper.

_

Nixon went to find Winter who was with Luna in the park waiting for Enzo and Thorn.  
"Hello Nixon how is Lyoko?" They both said as the blocked the sun from their eyes.  
"Well how would you both like to go there?" Nixon asked as he sat on a nearby bench.  
"Why are you saying that now?" Luna asked.  
"Because you can spend more time with your boyfriends and Winter you are going in there no matter what." Nixon demanded staring at Winter.  
"Why me?" Winter Moaned.  
"Well you're going to laugh at this… It seems Enzo took himself into Lyoko and no one will go near him or he will kill them…" Nixon explained.  
"MY ENZO IS ANGRY?" Winter shouted she said as she ran to the factory while being followed by Luna and Nixon.  
"Ok Girls Thorn is almost here but for now just step in the scanners and wait." Nixon ordered.  
"Don't worry ladies I am here!" Thorn announced as he ran into a Scanner.

"Transfer Thorn,  
Transfer Luna,  
Transfer Winter,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Scanner Luna,  
Scanner Winter,  
Virtualization!"

Winter had a Full Black dress, and the power to create objects and move them and remove them.

Luna had a Full Green Suit and she could go invisible and attack from behind with a small laser.

_

They All landed into a crowd of four other Warriors pointing towards the black ball heading towards the full red tower where the Gate Keeper was waiting…  
A small black smoke figure appeared  
"Ah So Enzo increased his power and is now killing my monsters…" Zehn Laughed.  
"So what are you going to do with him Zehn he will probably take down all your sectors." Aelita explained.  
"I know but I got a better plan..." Zehn explained as he made a Clone of Ulrich to attack Enzo. Enzo looked back and saw Ulrich ran at him and the black ball disappeared and his armour turned jet black.  
"Enzo we never settled our debts…" Ulrich laughed.  
"Well this will be easy." Enzo Smiled as he threw his fan in front of him and it turns into a dagger and it starts to expand as it boomerangs back to him as he grabs from the handle as it takes shape as a Saber and splits into two Sabers' like Ulrich's but jet black.

All of the Warriors had to hold back Luna and Yumi before they could interfere with the battle.

Enzo blocked all of Ulrich's attack and countered whenever he tried to go for his head. But once when Winter cried out Enzo name. Enzo went back to normal and called back for Winter when Ulrich hit Enzo repeatedly not stopping until he got to a shadow.  
"NOW YOU WILL DIE SON!" Ulrich shouted.  
"Shadow…Slip." Enzo Whispered as he turned into a shadow and fell onto the floor next to the Warriors.  
"Now time to end you all!" Ulrich shouted.  
"No…" Yumi whispered as she summoned her Bo Staff and ran up to him and attacked him. She kept attacking him until he fell back into the digital sea.  
"Enzo are you ok?" Yumi Asked as he was being hugged by Winter. Enzo Nodded but didn't smile. All of the Warriors went into the tower but Enzo and Yumi were the last ones to go inside.  
"Enzo I-." Yumi tried to explain but was cut off by Enzo hugging her.  
"I saw the times when you and dad were my age and how you two both loved each other and that is how me and Winter feel…" Enzo cried.

_

They all went back to Kadic and Nixon went to his dorm to work on something for the warriors and Thorn and Luna went back to their dorm.  
"So how was your first trip to Lyoko?" Enzo asked.  
"Well it was easy but I guess it will be harder than that time." Winter sobbed.  
"Well no matter what I will keep you safe." Enzo kissed Winters forehead.  
Winter made a moaning noise and Enzo turned towards her and saw her point to her lips so he kissed her on the lips more passionately. 10 minutes later Winter and Enzo had both got into school and Winter had asked Enzo after his Shower to come into her room.

_

Enzo had entered Winter's room and had seen her only wearing a Thong, Bra and a loose shirt.  
"So what did you need?" Enzo asked.  
"Well I am feeling a little hot I might need some help" Winter explained as she took off her Shirt and walked over to Enzo kissing him passionately then we she gasped for air he went and kissed her neck. She then threw Enzo onto the bed and untied her Bra and threw it to the side as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts and Enzo started squeezing them. She started to moan in pleasure. The rest of the night passed into a blur and even to this day they still don't remember anything.

_

"Wake up Sleepy head!" Winter whispered into his ear.  
"Do I have to?" Enzo asked as he opened his eyes and saw winter in a Skirt and a shirt.  
"Well of course you need a shower then Nixon wanted you since he called me on my phone." She Held up a Holo Phone.  
"Ok well if you show Nixon that phone he will tell you how to use tha-." Enzo was cut off by a streak of lighting hit the Courtyard and two clone's appeared.  
"Enzo what was that?" Winter Screamed.  
"Remember how I ended up in hospital? This is going to happen again." Enzo Worried as he picked up his Holo Phone and Called Thorn.

"Enzo do you see the clones?" Thorn asked.  
"Yeah got a plan?" Enzo Hoped.  
"Well Nixon will get to the factory and, us four will take down the Clones." Thorn explained.  
"Who is the fourth?" Enzo asked.  
"Luna is." Thorn replied.

_

Warriors.

Yumi was pleased with herself she got her son to hug her that was until.  
"All Warriors Tower is in the Mountain sector and Young Warriors are fighting clones." Nixon Broadcasted to all Sectors. Yumi ran to the way tower into it to see William standing there.  
"Hello Yumi…" William kissed her forehead.  
"No William it is over." Yumi brushed aside him.  
William grabbed her arm "It is over when I say it is." William Ordered.  
"No it is over now!" Yumi Shouted as she summoned her Bo Staff.  
"Ok...Ok." William understood as they both fell into the unknown. Aelita and Sam was already fighting many Krabs when William and Yumi got there but they made short work of them and ran towards the tower when 4 Clones appeared. Enzo, Thorn, Luna and Winter all appeared to stop the warriors.

Enzo ran up to his mother and started to throw his Fans at her and then used the daggers,  
Thorn shot laser arrows at Sam and she shot arrows at him,  
Aelita shot energy fields at Winter but she kept creating a wall and Luna was in a stealth battle against William.

Earth.

Enzo ran downstairs and toward his dorm where Thorn and Luna were hiding with Winter's hand in his  
"We are here are you read?" Enzo asked hastily as he ran into his dorm.  
"Yeah come on let's get this done with." Thorn sighed as he downloaded the App to all their Holo Phones and entered their code.

"Loading Earth Warrior's Luna and Winter."

"Preparing Saber, Arrow, Angel and Laser."

"Warriors ready loading data to Lyoko…Weapons powers and outfits prepared. Good Luck"

"Ok me and Angel will take care of the Yumi Clone, Thorn and Luna, You take the Sam one. GO" Saber ordered

Angel Summoned a ball of concert and threw it at Yumi and she kept doing this while being sure that she avoided hitting Enzo while he was having CQC combat towards her Bo staff.

Warriors.

The clones were pushing the Warriors back.

"We told you wouldn't win…" Thorn clone whispered.  
"if only you knew…" Yumi laughed as she threw a fan at William. The clones were surprised by this and the warriors were able to throw an energy ball at the winter clone.

Earth.

Winter was just lost all her life points and she fell.  
"WINTER!" Enzo shouted.  
The Yumi clone ran at Enzo and tackled him into a blue portal that appeared behind him.  
Thorn and Luna were fighting the Sam clone when Thorn shot a laser arrow at the Sam clone's head and Luna hit her from behind when they saw Enzo get into the portal.  
"ENZO!" Winter, Luna and Thorn all screamed in Unison. For a second Enzo left the whole world for five seconds when…

The Yumi clone fell out of the blue portal and lands as it is Divertulized in front of all of them when Enzo came out stunned and he could not say a word…

Warriors.

The Clones were easily taken out in seconds when it wa so Aelita got to the tower and deactivated it.

Aelita  
Code_  
Lyoko

The next few days were quite slow, Enzo would not say a word for Enzo would not say a word to anyone.

(Ok I realize that I am the worst Writer ever but writers block hit me and I am struggling to think soon I will be starting a cross over series with this to show where Enzo goes for those 5 seconds and it will be a long time he is gone for so if I can get some R/R I will be grateful thx bye guys! ) 


	8. Chapter 8

CL EP8 Plan

So it turns out that I found my memory stick but… My roommate found it first and deleted EP8 So I will have to make a plan so I can focus on Code Arrow.

So to summarise:

Enzo tells Thorn about the Portal and how he travelled though time.

Thorn shouts it out and Enzo runs off to the forest avoiding Winter's patrol.

Winter gives up and a New Kid called Dan Kelly joins school and hits on Winter.

Dan Kelly: Wears blue and has blue Spikey hair.

Enzo climbs a tree and see's Dan and Winter making out.

Enzo goes mad and almost kills them both before they are defended by Luna and Thorn and Nixon activates a Return to the past.

Dan Kelly joins class (again) and the Teacher tells him to sit next to Winter when Enzo comes in and lets Dan take his place next to Winter and Enzo sits next to Nixon.

Later at night, Winter goes to find Enzo who is climbing out of the window and tells Winter he does not love her anymore, she ends up in tears and runs to her dorm.

Massive Time thing goes on at the Factory and Enzo is transported between past, present and future.

Activated tower in the Present and all of the Lyoko warriors (Excluding the Senior warriors and past and present, Past and Present were all busy and had already went to Lyoko and Senior were fighting somewhere else.) Went to Lyoko and fought in the Ice sector and the Past and Present looking at the visual Nixon gave them.

They all go back to the dorms and Winter tells Enzo that she is pregnant.

Enzo tells Thorn before he falls asleep leaving Thorn baffled.

So that is all that happened what was major really.


	9. Chapter 9

So how is this going to end?

Thorn woke up early that day and before Enzo which was new to him. He still thought about what Enzo said about being a father but Thorn wouldn't care now he was too hungry so he went to the showers and then to get dressed before finally going down to eat so he could see his beloved Luna.

Luna was not there when he got to the cafeteria but Winter was.  
"Hey Winter." Thorn said softly.  
"Hey, how is Enzo?" Winter asked.  
"Funny you should say that, last night he said he was going to be a father. I knew he was joking though!" Thorn laughed but Winter just looked at her food.  
"Thorn he is not lying." Winter said with a cold expression on her face.  
"You are not are you?" Thorn asked quickly and winter nodded.  
"But what about Dan and Enzo?" Thorn asked again.  
Winter just shrugged and so did Thorn as they waited for the group to get here Luna and Nixon both appeared.  
"Where is Enzo?" Nixon asked Thorn.  
"In his dorm." Thorn replied  
"No."  
"Yes.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
They both then looked at the window to see Enzo climbing trees towards them so they just sat down and waited.

Enzo P.O.V

"I hated it. I was going to be a father or maybe a Biological one if Winter chooses Dan." Thought to himself.

"Hey." They all said and I just nodded at them. I didn't want to talk or make eye contact with her.  
"Where is Mr. Stern?" Jim called from across the building when I put my hand up.  
"What do you need Jim?" I asked.  
"Enzo I would like you to meet Mr. Miles." Jim said introducing the man with a briefcase.  
"Hello Mr. Stern, I am Sam Miles and I am here to give you what your mother had left you when she disappeared." Sam explained. He said that we can discuss things in the Headmistress office at the end of school and I agreed and kept eating while smiling.  
"Why are you smiling Enzo?" Luna asked.  
"Cause my Mother left me the house and the money!" I shouted. Not Noticing that everyone had looked at me.  
"Hold on… Does that mean you are moving out?" Thorn asked in a sad voice, Enzo could not answer.  
"Wait a minute. My home has at least three bedrooms!" I shouted but my happiness soon fell when I saw all faces on me when I looked at Winter she was looking bad so I stood up and walked out.  
"What a great Father he would be…" Nixon whispered.  
"He will be a great father!" Thorn reassured but his voice was more like I hope

Normal P.O.V

Enzo walked into the forest again until he climbed onto a tree and then he kept climbing until he got to the top where he saw all of his friends around a bench. The bench the one which the other Warriors sat on. Enzo steadied himself and stood on the branch with no hands at all when he started to hear a voice. "ENZO SON WHERE ARE YOU?" A voice called out. The man had brown hair and brown eyes wearing a green jacket. The man was a ghost of Ulrich.  
"Dad?" Enzo asked.  
"Enzo? Is that you?" Ulrich asked looking up at his future son.  
"DAD!" Enzo shouted and the crew heard him. Enzo ran towards the ghost until it disappeared and appeared at the bench with the rest of them. Enzo saw this and then saw other ghosts he could not stop seeing them until he shouted "STOP!" And the blue portal took him everywhere in Kadic until he landed at the bench on the floor with his eyes as dark as the night.  
"Enzo what is wrong?" Winter asked.  
"…" Enzo could do nothing but stare at her.  
"Enzo? Enzo please answer us." Winter asked again.  
"…" Enzo just starred.  
"Ok that is not Enzo so Zehn?" Thorn asked Nixon.  
"No there is no Tower active other than the gatekeeper." Nixon explained.  
"We have a problem…" Enzo said calmly. "XANA is coming back…"  
"Who is Xana?" Luna asked.  
"I got a plan!" Nixon said as he opened up a link to Lyoko with his laptop and looked for a rested Warrior but it turns out all of them were communicating.  
"Enzo can you repeat that please?" Nixon asked the Warriors could hear him now.  
"We have a problem… XANA is coming back…" Enzo repeated.  
"That is a problem." Aelita said calmly.  
"What shall we do?" William asked.  
"Well he said that Xana IS coming back so maybe we can stop it?" Sam suggested.  
"I agree we can stop this before it gets any worse." Yumi agreed and the end of school bell just went.  
"Well I'm off to Sam Miles see you all later!" Enzo said shouting back at them as he returned to normal.  
"That was wired…" Thorn wondered.  
"Yumi has Enzo ever had his eyes turned completely black?" Nixon asked.  
"Only on the occasion when he would Time Travel or see a ghost." Yumi explained and the girls gasped.  
"Well I think he did both things he Teleported around after shouting Dad at the top of his voice." Winter explained

Enzo walked into the Office where Sam Miles was waiting  
"Ah Enzo please sit down." Miles asked and Enzo did.  
"So I suppose you have a rough idea of what you are getting?" Miles asked.  
"Not at all." Enzo lied.  
"Well since your parents were Olympians and they are extremely rich. You are getting your fathers millions. And the mansion that your Mother brought when they moved here." Miles explained.  
"Aren't I a bit too young for this?" Enzo asked.  
"Not at all your mother said that you can receive this at any time." Miles explained when Enzo got a call from Nixon.  
"May I please take this?" Enzo asked.  
"Go ahead." Miles agreed as Enzo stepped outside.  
"What?" Enzo asked.  
"What are you getting?" Nixon asked.  
"The mansion and all the money." Enzo explained.  
"YOU GET WHAT?" Enzo could hear Yumi on Nixon's laptop as he gave him a link to Lyoko.  
"Hi mom!" Enzo asked.  
"You are getting the money and the Mansion?" she asked quickly.  
"Yep" Enzo smiled.  
"Fine but no house parties!" Yumi ordered.  
"Fine but can I have the guys stay at the place too?" Enzo asked in a sweet voice.  
"Nixon and Thorn but Winter and Luna I am not sure about ask their parents." Yumi had demanded. "Oh and yes I was told you had a another Lyoko situation…" Yumi said in a stern voice  
"Yes I did and I saw dad and then teleported everywhere…" Enzo smiled as best as he could but Yumi knew that he was lying.  
"Well you better not ha-." Yumi was cut off.  
"Mom! *Sizzz* I am *Sizzz* losing *Sizzz* Connection!" Enzo hung up and went back inside.  
"So when will I inherit this?" Enzo asked.  
"Tomorrow."  
"I will see you here tomorrow then Miles until then I must bid you goodbye." He waved and left the room and headed towards the bench where his friends were sitting.  
"So when do you inherit the money?" Luna asked.  
"Tomorrow but there is one problem." Enzo frowned.  
"What?" They all said in unison.  
"Well, Thorn and Nixon we just have to ask your Parents then you can come. But the you two girls need to ask if you can move in with a random stranger." Enzo laughed at the end of that and so did Nixon and Thorn but Luna and Winter looked puzzled.  
"Well we just can't move in then." Winter said calmly and she saw Enzo's glare.  
"You haven't told them?" Enzo asked.  
"No of course I haven't!" Winter shouted.  
"Well I can move in I just texted my parents and they are ok, I mean they have met Thorn so." Luna smiled.  
"Winter just tell them…" Enzo pleaded.  
"NO BECAUSE MY MOTHER IS DEAD AND MY FATHER HATES EVERYONE I HAVE NOT SEEN HIM IN SIX YEARS!" Winter shouted at the top of her voice.  
"MY FATHER HAS BEEN MISSING SINCE I WAS A COUPLE OF WEEKS OLD AND I STILL DON'T THINK OF YUMI AS MY MOTHER!" Enzo shouted before realising that Yumi and the warriors were on the computer.  
Enzo ran into the forest to turn into Sabre and summon Zehn.  
"Loading up Sabre…"

Sabre planted a Dagger into the ground and threw a Fan at it so it summoned Zehn thinking that there was fighting going on.  
"What do you want Sabre?" Zehn asked in a creepy voice.  
"I want to ask a question… Who is Winter's Father?" Sabre asked.  
"Ah that is easy because she is my little sister and that my father is XANA I guess that Xana is the father." Zehn said before he turned into dust and Enzo walked up to the guys calmly.  
"Where did you go?" Thorn asked.  
"I went to ask Winter's big brother if it is alright cause her father is not here at the moment." Winter glared at him.  
"And he said?" Winter asked.  
"He said it was fine." Enzo smiled at Winter who smiled back.  
"Uh oh we got another attack!" Nixon worried.  
"Ok teams guys teams…" Thorn said fast.  
"Me and Winter will go in." Enzo suggested as he picked up Winter in a bridal way and followed Nixon to the factory.

Thorn

Thorn and Luna laughed as Enzo and Winter ran away but it quickly stopped when a laser skimmed them and they were so stunned that the Phone activated automatically.

"Loading up Arrow and Laser…"

They had their Lyoko gear so they started to fight the Krabs which appeared out of the trees. Arrow quickly grabbed Laser's hand and threw her into the air and she landed on top of the Krab and she shot a laser into it and very quickly it exploded but they could hear sounds of more lasers heading their way… The fight was only beginning.

Enzo

"So why didn't you tell them about my dad and brother?" Winter asked.  
"Because you are having my baby I think and I want to protect you." Enzo said softly.  
"So you still love me?" Winter asked hoping for the yes.  
"I have not made up my mind about that but until I have I will do this." Enzo said  
"Do Wh-." Winter was cut off by Enzo lips softly pressed against hers she enjoyed it until he pulled away and ran faster.  
They made it to the factory where they stepped in the scanners and they were told which warrior would be there… William would be there. Winter had no problem with William he seemed nice but since the incident with him and Yumi Enzo hates William

"Transfer Enzo,  
Transfer Winter,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Scanner Winter,  
Virtualization!"

They had landed in the mountain sector where Enzo had landed first and he had caught Winter before she hit the ground abd she points towards the shadow running at them  
"Hey William." Winter said nicely.  
"Hello Winter, Hello Enzo." William bowed and started to run towards the tower.  
"…" Enzo would not say a word to William despite the begging from Winter.  
"There is the tower!" William said pointing at the active tower.  
"I can do it." Enzo announced as he ran at the tower and no monsters were seen.

Thorn.

Thorn and Luna were still having trouble with the Krab army heading towards them but they were managing the score was twenty to Luna and eighteen to Thorn who claimed he let his lady take the kills. After a while something strange happened the Krabs disappeared into thin air and Luna called Nixon straight away.

"What is happening?" Nixon asked.  
"The Krabs all disappeared!" Luna shouted.  
"Well there are no monsters around the tower either!"

Enzo

Code_  
Ulrich

"Oh no…" Nixon said on the phone. "Luna get Thorn and get here now!"  
"Why what happened?"  
"THE GATEKEEPER IS WAKING UP!" Nixon shouted.

(A/N So guys I hope you enjoyed this story on CL: CS also known as Code Lyoko: Code Smoke Anyway the last chapter will be up next time and that will be the last of THIS SEASON! There will be two other Episodes which wil give a bit of insight into SEASON TWO AND ALL THE WAY TO SEASON FIVE! That is correct it wil be going to Season five! Anyway as you see this I am already working on the last chapter so I hope you all like it and buh bye!)


	10. Chapter 10

The Final Hit

Luna hung up in a heartbeat and ran to the factory followed by Thorn who was asking where is the fire  
"The gatekeeper is awake and they need us at the Mountains!" Luna shouted back at Thorn who increased his pace

Enzo went out of the tower and saw Winter and William standing still looking at the Gatekeeper tower which was going crazy red.  
"Enzo the Gatekeeper has awoken!" William shouted.  
"Well then William… Let's get you home!" Enzo smiled as he ran at the tower with William and Winter behind him.  
The Gatekeeper for the mountain sector was a massive black Krab.  
"Whoa the big guy looks angry!" William smirked as he saw the Black Krab shooting at the tower. The Krab turned around and started to shoot at the Warriors!  
"Careful one hit and you are back on earth!" Nixon warned.  
"No worries!" Winter smiled until she was corned by the Krab and he was about to fire until Luna came up behind her and pushed out of the way.  
"LUNA, THORN!" Winter smiled as they all started to attack the Krab.

Enzo and Thorn kept doing Rain of daggers and Luna would distract the Krab and Winter would protect her with a wall and William would hit the Krab until. Luna went to hit the Krab when it turned around and Divertualized her.  
"LUNA!" Thorn shouted as he started to get a black aura and everyone was worried when Thorn loaded an arrow into his gauntlet and he shot at the Krab which it went through him and destroyed the Krab in a matter of seconds.  
"YES" They all shouted in unison when William ran to the tower… Zehn appeared. "NO ONE WILL ESCAPE!" He shouted as he shot a laser at William.  
"NO!" Enzo cried as he ran at William and he took the blast and he fell to floor as Zehn disappeared.  
William ran into the tower and a Scanner opened up and a Black haired Spiky man walked out waiting for his nephew to come out when all the scanners opened back up. Thorn and Winter opened up and they walked out but Enzo was on the floor. Barley breathing.

"Enzo was hit with a blast meant to keep William inside of Lyoko forever but when Enzo took it. His mind is in Lyoko although his body is here. We can only wait for his mind to reach back to the real world or… We lost him to Zehn.

Enzo lied there on his bed for a whole week and he never moved  
Until Winter came in one day and sang to him.

Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me too~  
Anywhere, I would of followed you~  
Say something I'm giving up on you  
And I~  
Am feeling so Small~  
It was over my head~  
I know nothing at all.  
And I~  
Will stumble and Fall~  
I'm still learning to love~  
Just starting to crawl.  
Say something I'm giving up on you!  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you!  
Anywhere, I would of followed you~  
Say something I'm giving up on you!  
And I~  
Will swallow my pride~  
You're the one that I love~  
And I'm saying goodbye!  
Say something I'm giving up on you!  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you!  
And anywhere, I would of followed you!  
Say something I'm giving up on you!  
Say something I'm giving up on you!  
Say something.

Winter was in tears. Her baby's father might be dead and he did to protect the Uncle that he hated because no one else could of saved him.  
Winter felt a small hand wipe the tears from her face and she realised it was her friends and William standing over him. Nixon had his laptop with him where he connected with the Warriors that were on Lyoko. They were all in the Forest sector with Yumi who was I tears that her only son was in a 'might be dead' state.

Something came outside of Enzo then…

"Hello Warriors. I am Franz hopper." The man said  
"DADDY!" Aelita shouted.  
"Hello Princess and if I am correct this Enzo?" Winter nodded.  
"I was afraid of this… Enzo is the creation of all of Lyoko… Since he can travel in time he has been to every time zone he knows what will be coming ahead but so do I." Franz Hopper smiled.  
"He will wake up in an hour or so…" Franz hopper said. "But I must leave you now I rest in his body for protection… Good bye Princess." He said before he went back inside of Enzo.

An Hour passed they had all been waiting for him to wake up until he did. William was talking to the Lyoko warriors Nixon was comforting Winter and Luna and Odd were depressed in the corner.  
Enzo opened one eye and looked at Winter crying.  
"Don't cry Winter…" Enzo whispered in a frail voice.  
"ENZO!" They all shouted in unison.  
"How long have you waited?" Enzo asked.  
"A week." Nixon said.  
"Franz was always right… I should of listened." Enzo explained.  
William walked towards Enzo slowly.  
"So you made it huh?" Enzo asked.  
"Thank you Enzo." William thanked him.  
"I was tasked to make sure that I saved all family… I will do it." Enzo laughed again before Nixon brought over the laptop with his mother on it.

"I'm sorry for what I said…" Enzo apologized.  
"I am in the wrong here so don't you apologize to me." Yumi said trying to hold back the tears.  
"I'm sorry mom…" Enzo apologized.  
"I am too Enzo…" Yumi apologized as Nixon took the laptop off my lap.

Thorn, Luna and Nixon was next

"We should of known that Zehn would try that!" Nixon said blaming himself.  
"I could of shot William out of the way." Thorn doing the same  
"I should of moved faster!" Luna did the same.  
"It was my fault for thinking that Zehn would let us leave un harmed and it was my choice so don't you beat yourselves up or I will feel bad." Enzo explained and they nodded.

Now the hardest part. Winter.

"Winter I am so so-." Enzo was cut off by a slap.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Winter shouted.  
"Ow and I ju-." Enzo was cut off again by a soft kiss by Winter.  
"And that?" Enzo asked pulling away from the kiss.  
"For coming back…"

The next day.

Enzo had met with Miles and they showed them the mansion which was massive and it was very close to Kadic so they loved it. They had William stay in the house as the adult but it was still Enzo's.

In Science the next day Dan and Winter were sitting in Science and Nixon and Enzo and Luna and Thorn. It was all great. Enzo knew that his family would be saved…

After Science the group met up at the bench and had been chatting for a while everyone keeping an eye on Enzo just in case he 'broke' as they called it.  
"Guys I have some bad news…" Enzo muttered.  
"What?" Winter said tightly holding his arm.  
"Well Franz has talked to me and told me something wired." Enzo explained. "I might disappear for a while but I will try to make it in the night. I will be going back and forward in time to stop disasters like XANA. So if I disappear I will give Nixon a code which he can hack and it will bring be back but you must only use if it is an emergency." Enzo explained more as he passed Nixon the note.

Life went easier from then on for a while Dan would try to hit on Winter and she would ignore him Luna and Thorn were taking it easy on the Sex. A new girl called River came to school her and Nixon became great friends but not Lyoko friends.  
Enzo and winter… The main programs they call themselves. Winter was alive for a small time but enough time to see her Father die in front of her but her first birthday came on the seventh of July so she is four days younger than him and he was taller. When Enzo still had a Father Jeremey and Aelita took care of him for a while but he went missing. It turns out Enzo went to Lyoko and met Franz hopper he told him a secret that Enzo will never share.

A month passed and Nixon got a call from Samantha, Thorns mother.  
"Nixon! Towers are going crazy here and I can't do it alone I need your help!" Sam pleaded.  
"Don't worry Aunt Sam I can bring the warriors. And we can bring you and Uncle Odd back!" Nixon smiled and so did Sam.

William and Enzo were training on Lyoko fighting to see who is better in CQC and Enzo beat William easy.

All of the warriors were on Lyoko and they were all happy.

"Guys, Sam just called loads of stuff is happening in the Desert sector I said that you guys would get there!" Nixon warned.

Thorn raced off but he was being tailed by his Brother, Best friend, Cousin, Enzo caught up and they were neck and neck into the tower when they jumped into the desert sector.

"Guys I just found a new sector!" Nixon told them.  
"What?" Thorn asked.  
"This sector is known as Carthage and it has a code if I can keep reading my father's diary I can find it out soon but until then… GET GOING!" Nixon ordered as the Warriors ran towards Sam who had her Bow and Arrow and was shooting Krankalats and Tarantula's.  
"New Warriors and New Enemies…" Enzo smiled. "Ok Zehn hit us with it!" Enzo smiled as he ran towards the enemies and attempted to stab them but he kept missing until Thorn came around and shot them all in the eye of Zehn and they all exploded as Thorn ran into the tower

Thorn  
Code_  
Odd

(A/N yeah yeah I know that this is shorter than others but come on guys give me a break I worked on EP9 and this one in the same 5 hours so give me some slack anyway! CODE LYOKO: CODE ARROW Will be up soon which will be based on the brotherly romance of Enzo, Nixon and Thorn and Thorn and Sam and Thorn and Luna. Of course the other warriors like William and Winter will still be in the story and will help out a lot anyway I will see you guys later!) 


	11. Chapter 11

OC Outfits.

Enzo- Chapter 1-3 Enzo had Blonde hair with a red jacket and white slacks until Chapter 4-Probably forever Enzo had Black hair and only wore full black mainly because of personal reasons.

Thorn- He wears an Orange jacket and a light blue jeans with a white undershirt and green spiked up hair.

Nixon-Unlike his Dad he wears a red jumper and Yellow Shorts with NO Glasses. Other than that he has his dads hair.

Luna- Luna has the same kind of wearing as Thorn but she has a Pink Jacket and Dark red Jeans with a Purple undershirt and blonde falling hair.

Winter- Winter seems to be happy always so she wears always a full light blue skirt and short sleeved shirt and same as Luna's hair.

The None OC's that I don't own and are part of Code Lyoko which I also do not own 


End file.
